


Garlands and Mistletoe

by DeathFrisbee221



Series: 12 Author Gifts for Xmas [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Garlands, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft hangs the last decorations himself, before Greg gets home.<br/>Cue... fluffy night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garlands and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).



> It's not as long as I was wanting to write for you but I might write you a sequel chapter for another location Mycroft has placed mistletoe if you'd like.  
> I love your stories.  
> (This is a follow on from Angels and there will be a new year sequel posted later.)

The staff decorated the house tastefully, as they did every year. There was tinsel and lights strung perfectly and garlands of evergreen threaded with red silk, hanging from both mantlepieces in the dining room and living rooms. But Mycroft hung the newly purchased mistletoe himself. The sprigs Greg had found last week had seen better days and were only ever used as traditional decor. He'd plans to use these for their intended purpose this time.

* * *

 

Later he heard the door open and the dull footfall of socked feet making their way into the kitchen. 

"Good evening." Mycroft greeted setting down the warmed lasagna on the central island so Greg could eat as Mycroft washed up. "How was work? Have you got anywhere on the Bradshaw case?"

"Yeah, just need ballistics to come back positive and we've all the evidence we need for an arrest." Greg replied before digging into the food eagerly.

* * *

 

They sat in the library afterwards, both content with their books, brandy and company. Eventually, Mycroft set down his book and moved to the sofa; looking up Greg copied the action and joined him.

Clinking crystal tumblers together they drank before Mycroft leant in for a slow building kiss, which Greg eagerly melted into. 

Breaking the kiss Mycroft looked up and Greg grinned when he saw the white berries.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and do give me ideas for other locations for more kissing. ;)


End file.
